1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for drying and curling hair which are rapidly heated in a microwave oven and to a method for producing such devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair curlers are known for use in drying and curling hair and have been provided in a variety of configurations. Generally, the prior art curlers have comprised molded plastic cylinders or spools which were heated by steam or hot water or which had hollow cores which were fitted around electrically heated rods. The known prior art hair curlers required a lengthy pre-heating time before reaching operating temperatures. In most cases, they required cumbersome heating equipment, such as electrically wired rods, for receiving the hair curler spool.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hair curler which is rapidly heated to operating temperatures in a microwave oven.
Another object of the invention is to provide a microwaveable hair curler of a flexible material which can be extruded through a die and which can be heated within a desired, useable temperature range within about one to three minutes.
Additional objects, features and advantages will be apparent in the written description which follows.